


Die beste Medizin

by DaintyCrow



Series: Moments of Life [9]
Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Cute, Fluff, Implied Sexual Content, M/M
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-10
Updated: 2015-05-10
Packaged: 2018-03-29 22:36:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3913210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaintyCrow/pseuds/DaintyCrow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Endlich kämpfen Steve und Bucky wieder Seite an Seite. Wenn auch nicht die ganze Zeit. Manchmal erholen sie sich auch ... vielleicht.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Die beste Medizin

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [The best medicine](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5192129) by [XenCrow (DaintyCrow)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaintyCrow/pseuds/XenCrow)



„Erledigt,“ meinte Bucky und strich einen weiteren Waffenproduzenten von seiner vollkommen überflüssigen Liste. Steve saß ihm Kopfschütteln gegenüber.  
Seit sie vor etwa einer halben Stunde von ihrer neuen Mission zurückgekehrt waren, hatten sie sich lediglich schnell umgezogen und sich dann wieder hier in der Küche getroffen, wo sie jetzt jeweils mit einer Tasse Kaffee und einem Teller von Essen, sowie Bucky auch mit eben jener Liste, saßen.  
„War es der letzte?“ erkundigte sich Steve, doch Bucky schüttelte den Kopf.  
„Zwei fehlen noch,“ meinte er und legte die Liste zusammen mit einem Bleistift neben seinen Teller, um dann nach der Kaffeetasse zu greifen und einen großen Schluck daraus zu trinken. Müde seufzte er, als er sie wieder abgestellt hatte, und lehnte sich dann auf seinem Stuhl zurück.  
„Alles okay?“ wollte Steve sofort wissen und stand alarmiert auf.  
„Ja, sicher,“ Bucky lächelte leicht, „Hydra wird immer kleiner, warum sollte es mir nicht gut gehen?“  
Steve nickte, ließ sich aber nicht wieder auf seinen Stuhl sinken, sondern ging um den Tisch herum und blieb vor Bucky stehen, „Sicher? Du … Wir könnten uns übers Wochenende frei nehmen,“ er machte eine kurze Pause und musterte ihn besorgt, „Buck?“  
„Es geht schon Steve. Mir geht’s gut. Wirklich,“ plötzlich begann er leicht zu grinsen und zog Steve dann am Arm zu sich, während er aufstand, „Es könnte mir natürlich noch besser gehen,“ hauchte er ihm ins Ohr und drückte ihn leicht auf eine freie Stelle des Tisches, nur um sich dann zu ihm runter zu beugen und ihn zu küssen, „Viel besser sogar.“


End file.
